Jac and Jonny- the new parents
by Stephholby24
Summary: Jac and Jonny have welcomed their daughter into the world
1. Chapter 1

New Life, 02-08-13

By Stephanie Percival

The midwife had finished what she was doing by now and swiftly exited the room so that the new parents can bond with their tiny Daughter. Jac and Jonny were very quiet, speechless in fact, and both sat there, for what seemed like hours staring at their little girl,

"She's perfect!" Jac said quietly to Jonny with tears forming in her eyes, "We did it! Our beautiful little girl is here!" she added with tears rolling down her face as she looked at Jonny.

"You did it my darling, you brought our beautiful daughter into the world … I-I love you!" Jonny said trying to fight the tears as he knew how much it would annoy Jac to see him cry, Jonny then kissed Jac lovingly on her lips and then gave his little girl a kiss gently on her forehead,

"I love you too Jonny" Jac said looking deeply into Jonny's eyes and then back to their daughter. By this point both Jac and Jonny were crying with joy about their love for their daughter and each other,

"Would you like to hold her Jonny?" Jac asked, moving her arms slowly towards him before handing him the tiny little girl,

"Oooh it's ok my wee girl!" Jonny said soothing his little girl as she let out a little murmer.

"Hello there wee one! I'm your Daddy and this is your Mummy, we love you so much my wee girl, you are so beautiful just like Mummy. I promise I will always protect you and your Mummy my darling, you are both so precious to me. Mummy and Daddy love you so much!" Jonny said softly to his Daughter as Jac looked on crying as Jonny spoke to their little girl.

Jonny looked over to Jac giving her a reassuring look and smile, mouthing the words, "I love you Jac!"

After a while the midwife re-entered the room with various equipment, such as the weighing scales and essentials for the baby.

"Sorry to interrupt you my dears, are you both ready to learn your daughters weight and length?" The midwife said calmly. They both nodded, not saying a word, Jonny then passed their little girl to the surprisingly kind midwife, who they both assumed rude and obnoxious at the beginning of the labour, who then gently placed the baby on the scales and unwrapped her from the warm hospital blanket,

"Hmm, she's a very healthy 7lbs 4oz's and is … 32cms in length" Jac and Jonny looked at each other and smiled, Jonny then wrapped his arms tightly around Jac, who returned the favour and didn't pull away, "Thank you Jonny" Jac said whispering into Jonny's ear.

Jonny turned his head to face Jac with a confused expression on his face,

"What for Honey?" Jonny said calmly.

"For giving me, for giving us the most perfect little girl I the world!" Jac said trying to fight the tears. Jonny wrapped his arms back around the mother of his daughter tightly, but the hug was soon broken when their little girl let out a big cry,

"I think someone's hungry my dear! , We recommend you to try breast feeding for the first few days to build up babies immune system…" the midwife said before she was interrupted by Jac,

"I will be bottle feeding my child!" She said quite stern.

The midwife then gave Jac an evil glare as she handed her the tiny baby and a bottle of formula milk, she then swiftly left the room.

Jac and Jonny then sat staring at the small child as she was drinking the milk, listening to all the little sounds that she made throughout. The ice queen had melted and there was one, maybe 2 people that had achieved to do that, her newborn Daughter and her boyfriend, Jonny Maconie.

Just as the little girl had finished her bottle, Jac began to wind her baby, gently patting her on the back until she let out a little burp,

"There we go, that's all better now my sweet heart" Jac said softly,

"That's my girl!" Jonny said laughing at the sound of his daughters burp, Jac looked at him with a big smile on her face. The midwife then gave a small knock at the door before re-entering the room, carrying a small bag containing some nappies, a clean blanket and a hat for the small tot,

"This is for when your ready to get her dressed my dear" the midwife said clamly, Jac looked at the midwife and nodded, "Thank you!" she added. Jonny sat next to the bed rummaging through the many hospital bags he had, brought from his flat, pulling out a light pink sleep suit with flowers on and a small pink teddy. Jac then began to get up off of the bed, sitting on the edge before getting up, Jac then slowly walked over to Jonny and passed the little girl to her Daddy, "I'm going to get cleaned up and find out when we can go to another room, I'm not having my daughter stay in the consultation room for our whole stay! You get her dressed" Jac said before leaving the room.

Shortly after Jac returned, "What shall we call her?" Jac said staring at Jonny, "What names do you like Jac?" Jonny asked her, "What about Rosie-Mae?, Rosie-Mae Maconie" she said unsure of whether Jonny would like it, there was a pause… Jonny's eyes we welling up as Jac used his last name for the little girls surname "I love that name! Rosie-Mae Maconie It is!" Jonny said was they both watched the little girl sleeping in the small cot.

About half an hour later two midwifes entered the room, it must have been changeover,  
"Hello my dears, we are going to be moving you both shortly we are still finding room for you. This is Midwife Sarah Banks and she will be taking over your care. Have we thought of a name yet for your little girl?" The midwife asked intruiged,

Jac and Jonny both looked at each other and then turned to the midwifes,

"Yes!" Jonny said, "Her Name is Rosie-Mae Maconie" He said with so much pride.

"A beautiful Name!" Both the midwifes agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Jac, Jonny and Rosie-Mae

The midwives then turned around to face the work bench, discussing what treatment and help that had been given/offered to the new parents and the newborn. After 10 minutes or so the pair turned around to face Jac and Jonny.

"Right my dear, if you need anything else ask for Sarah, she will be more than happy to help you. Once again, congratulations!" Jean the midwife said before leaving the room,

"Thank goodness she's gone!" Jac mumbled to herself, making sure only Jonny had heard her, Jonny looked at Jac and chuckled.

The new, much youngr midwife then turned around, carrying quite a hefty amount of paperwork,

"Right love, are you ready to go to your new room?, we've managed to get you a private room, is that ok?" The midwife asked Jac, who was quite uncomfortable at this moment,

"Yes that's perfect" Jonny answered, noticing that Jac wasn't feeling right and was getting agitated. The midwife then left the room, taking the load of paper work that she was holding with her, to collect a wheelchair, she returned back minutes later,

"Here we go, this will make it much easier for you to get to your new room!" The chirpy midwife said, Jac looked up at the young women and nodded,

"Thank you" she answered, gently easing herself off of the bed, "Jonny…" Jac said pausing and sounding slightly frustrated with the lack of mobility she had at this moment, Jonny looked over to Jac, noticing that she was struggling to get up, "Hold on sweetheart, come here, it's ok! You've not long given birth, without pain relief I might add!, it's just the adrenalin wearing off" Jonny said reassuringly to Jac as he helped lower her into the wheelchair,

"Would you like to hold your daughter whilst we go to your new room my love?" The midwife asked Jac as she picked up the tiny bundle out of the hospital cot.

"Yes please!" Jac replied quickly, placing her arms out if front of her to ready to receive her daughter. Jonny then stood behind the wheelchair, placing the multiple bags on the wheelchair handles.

"Are you ready to go guys?" The midwife asked the couple, Jac looked up facing Jonny, seeking a reassuring look and then turned to face the midwife, and with a simple nod of her head, they were on their way.

Along the way Jac had began to think about when to let her and jonny's close friends know that the baby had arrived, as she knew they were all eagerly awaiting her birth. As they arrived at their new room, Jonny began to put things away in the many locked cupboards and draws, he then turned to the empty, plain looking hospital cot, he then knelt down to his bag and pulled out a soft pink blanket and a couple of small teddy's and neatly arranged them in the cot, "That's much better. Only the best for my little princess!" Jonny said proudly as Jac watched on, still holding Rosie-Mae, who had fallen asleep along the way,

"Here go, let me put her In her cot whilst she sleeps" Jonny said calmly as he saw Jac's eye lids beginning to drop, "You must be so tired my darling" he added.

Jac looked at him, thinking whether to ask about telling their friends, as she knew Jonny was itching to tell them.

"Jonny, could you pass me my phone please I have to call some people" Jac said quietly. "Sure my sweetheart, who are you calling may I ask" Jonny replied reaching into Jac's grey NHS jacket which she was wearing when she arrived at the hospital, he then passed her the phone, still waiting for an answer.

"I need to tell a certain consultant that he is an uncle!" Jac replied proudly as she spoke about her best friend, Sacha, who she considered her 'brother', she flicked through her phone to find his name, once she had found it she clicked on his name and placed the phone to her ear.

Down in AAU, Sacha was sitting at the Nurses station twiddling his thumbs waiting for the much anticipated phone call off of his friend, suddenly his phone went off, it was Jac, he had waited for this moment since he learnt that she was in labour, he took a deep breath and answered the call,

"Hello, Jac how are you?" He said with excitement in his voice,

"Hi Sacha, I'm good thank you, I need to tell you something!" She said sounding upset as she was trying to joke around with her best friend,

"What's wrong Jac, has something happened, how's the baby?" he asked sounding worried,

"I wanted to tell you that you're an uncle, and she's fine, infact she's perfect!" Jac said happily as she spoke about her daughter,

Sacha sighed a breath of relief, "Jac, Oh my goodness, Congratluations, but your going to give me a heart attack one of these days you know!" He said laughing slightly. "I'm on my way, I need to see my little niece!" Sacha added putting the phone down, just as Mo walked by him noticing that he said the word 'niece'.

"I didn't know you had a brother or sister Sacha?" Mo asked intruiged as she knew he didn't have any siblings,

"Erm … no I don't but! I've just had a call off of our best friends who we concider our brother/sister and …." Sacha said before Mo stopped him,

"Oh my gosh! Has she had the baby, A little girl, Oh my Goodness!" Mo said reaching up to sacha and giving him a big hug, before reaching in to her pocket to pull out her phone and dialling Jonny's number,

Jonny felt his phone and saw that it was Mo's number on the caller ID, he then answered the call,

"Hello Mo, Guess what …" Jonny said before Mo spoke,

"Hey Jonny Mac, I hear a congratulations is in order Daddy, How is the little princess?" Mo said excitedly down the phone,

"Oh Mo, she is perfect, she's got the cutest little tufts of hair and button nose, she's beautiful!" Jonny said talking proudly of his daughter.

"I'm on my way, I'm with Sacha!" Mo said in a rush, "See you in a bit Jonny Mac" she added.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Continued…

Mo put the phone down, noticing that Sacha was making his way towards the lift at the other end of AAU,

"Hey Levy wait up, I'm not as quick as I used to be you know!" Mo Shouted across the ward as she ran after him.

"Quick Mo I need to make a detour to the shop, I can't go empty handed can I?" Sacha said as Mo caught up with him, she looked and smiled, with excitement in her eyes. Mo and Sacha stepped into the lift and pushed the button for ground floor. As they reached the ground floor they both bumped into Eliot, who was collecting his morning snack, A doughnut and a coffee, "Don't let Jac see you with that!" Mo Said slightly startling him, chuckling at the thought of Jac rugby tackling him for the doughnut.

"Hello Mo, Where is Jac anyway and Jonny come to think of it! I haven't seen or heard of them all morning?" Eliot says taking a sip of his coffee,

"Oh Erm Haven't you heard? She went into labour the early hours of this morning, she gave birth to a little girl about 2 and half hours ago!" Mo said eagerly.

Eliot paused, almost splurting out his coffee, "Oh my goodness, I must see her! Maybe I should take her a doughnut, she may smell this one on my breath!" Eliot said laughing along with Mo.

Right we need to hurry along, I bet she thinks we got lost along our way!" Sacha said, gesturing to Mo and Eliot in the direction of the shop. As they all reached the hospital shop, Sacha wondered off, collecting a large bunch of flowers, a 'it's a girl' balloon, a card and a little something for Jonny. Mo and Eliot soon caught up with him, collecting a few things themselves for the new parents and they all paid for their items,

"Right then are you ready to meet little Rosie-Mae?" Mo asked as they made their way to the lift,

"Ready as we'll ever be!" Eliot and Sacha both answered at the same time, as they all stepped into the lift and pushed the button which would lead them to maternity.

Meanwhile Jac and Jonny were deep in conversation about living arrangements now that their daughter had arrived, "We really need to sort this out Jonny! I could be out of this place as early as today!" Jac Said sternly to Jonny,

"Well my place is much bigger than your's, I have the spare room which I can make into Rosie's room, there's enough room for all your stuff too!" Jonny said trying to persuade Jac to move in with him,

"Well, how are you going to sort her room out, as I said I could be out of here today or tomorrow!" Jac said with panic in her voice, "We haven't even got her cot or anything yet!" she added.

"Right im going to make a few calls and pop out for a few hours to sort it ok ? will you be ok ?" Jonny asked Jac realising that she is starting to get agitated.

"I suppose, Sacha and Mo are on their way up anyway!" Jac replied. Jonny then walked over to Jac and gave her kiss on the lips and then turned to his little girl who was sleeping soundly in the hospital cot. "See you in a bit my princess's" Jonny Said.

Jonny stepped outside the room and reached into his pockets for his phone, he then flicked through his contacts, he came across Ollie's number and as quick as he could he dialled his number and eagerly awaited him to answer his phone,

"Hello, Oliver Valentine,.." Ollie said answering his phone,

"Hi Ollie its Jonny are you busy at all mate?" Jonny said suddenly remembering that Chantelle had told him that she want meeting up with Ollie for a catch up,

"No I'm not busy…" Ollie said before being interrupted by Jonny.

"Are you still with Chantelle at all, I need you both to do me a massive favour!" Jonny said soundly panicked.

"Yes I'm still with Chantelle we were just about to go home, and It depends on what the favour is?" Ollie said intrigued.

"Can you meet me in reception in about 10 minutes?" Jonny said with relief in his voice, "Yes see you then Jonny!". Ollie replied.

Jonny then turned to look through the window into Jac, who was sitting on the edge of her bed seeing to their little girl, and said quietly, "I'll do you proud my dear, I promise you!" Jonny said realising he was only decorating a room, but it was his daughter's room and it had to be done right especially for her. 10 minutes later Jonny was waiting in the reception area of the hospital waiting for Ollie and Chantelle, suddenly he saw them enter the double doors, he shot and quickly walked over to them,

"What's the emergency Maconie?" Ollie asked Jonny who was slightly out of breath due to all the running around he had done,

"I need you to do me a massive favour mate! Don't tell anyone, that goes for you aswell Channers!" Jonny said seriously to the pair.'

"Ok how can we help?" Chantelle said,

"Right Jac has agreed to move in with me, but we haven't got anything for the baby furniture wise…" Jonny said

"Yes, what do you want us to do about it!" Ollie asked giving Jonny an odd look,

"Here's my keys to my flat, the address is on the key fob and here's my card and get everything for the baby, cot, bedding, paint everything, moneys no problem, here's my car keys, take my car its much bigger. When you've got all the stuff take it to my flat and set it up in the empty room next my room, ill pay you guys for all your troubles. It needs to be done before Jac's discharged! I trust you guys!" Jonny said sounding panicked to the understanding pair.

"Of course we will, I'm so excited it's like a little project!, Ooh lets go Ollie!" Chantelle said excitedly as she nudged Ollie.

"Thanks a bunch guys! I really appreciate it!" Jonny said hugging both Chantelle and Ollie.

"Oh Jonny, what colour paint are we getting? Light pink or light blue?" Chantelle asked unaware of whether the baby was a girl or a boy.

"Oh light pink, her names Rosie-Mae, hey here's a picture frame it please" Jonny said proudly as he passed Chantelle a picture of Himself, Jac and their new born daughter.

"Aww congratulations Jonny" Both Chantelle and Ollie said at the same time.

"Call me if anything is wrong ok!" Jonny said to Ollie and Chantelle. They both then turned around to leave the hospital, talking amongst themselves about what they need to get for Jac and Jonny's Daughter.

Jonny was now waiting for the lift, once it had arrived he stepped In and waited for it to take him back up to maternity. As he arrived back at the maternity floor, he noticed Eliot, Mo and Sacha walking slowly down the corridor with their hands full,

"Hey you three…" Jonny said loudly making sure he got their attention, "What are you guys doing up here" He added smiling, the three surgeons then turned around, noticing that it was Jonny who was shouting them, Mo ran up to her best friend and wrapped her arms around him,

"Congratulations Daddy mac! I can't believe it's happened!" Mo said almost with tears in her eyes.

"Neither can I, she's only a couple of hours old and she's got me wrapped around her little finger, she's so beautiful!" Jonny said, glowing as he spoke about his baby girl.

Each of the surgeons took it in turns to congratulate the new dad,

"Congratulation's Jonny!" Eliot said

"Congratulation's Daddy!, How does it feel now that you're a parent?" Sacha asks him,

"It's amazing the best feeling in the world!" Jonny said, "Right shall we go and see Jac and Rosie?" he added as he led them towards their room.

As they got to the room, they stood for a moment, looking through the small window on the door, watching as Jac sat in the chair feeding the tiny baby her bottle,

"She's a natural mother isn't she, she was born to be a mum!" Sacha said as he watched his good friend care for her baby.

"She's an amazing mother, Rosie-Mae Is lucky to have a mother like her!" Jonny said proudly talking about the two most important women in his life.

**{I will continue this on a separate chapter, I got a bit carried away! Xx}**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

They all stood there for a little moment longer, until Jac lifted her head to look at the door, she noticed the four bodies standing there and gestured them with a wave to come in to the room. Jonny opened the door, holding it open so Sacha, Eliot and Mo could get it with all the gifts that they had gathered, Jac stood up and placed Rosie-Mae in her cot now that she had finished her bottle and walked over to her friends and her boyfriend.

Sacha was the first to grab a hug off of the new mum, he handed her the gifts he had picked up for her and her daughter first, which consisted of a Balloon, a teddy and a bunch of flowers for Jac,

"Thank you so much Sacha, She will love them!" Jac said placing the gifts on her bed and reaching up for a hug off of him,

"That's ok! Anything for Uncle Sacha's princess!" He said as he hugged her tightly, as he always had done, but she flinched, as though in pain, Jonny edged forward slightly as she saw her in pain.

"Are you ok Jac?" Sacha asked, holding his best friends side, "Yeah im just a bit erm… uncomfortable, I think it's the endometriosis" Jac said holding onto her stomach.

"I'll go and get Mr T to come and check you over!" Mo said exiting the room, Eliot then went over to Jac with tears forming in his eyes as he saw her lovingly look over to her daughter, Jac turned around to look at Eliot and saw that he was getting emotional,

"Please don't Eliot, my hormones are all over the place! I'll be an emotional wreck" Jac said trying not to cry,

"It's just seeing you happy, I've longed for this day!" Eliot said with pride, Jac smiled and hugged him as tight as she physically could,

"You've been like the father I never had Eliot and I'm ever so grateful for that! I know I've been a massive pain over the years, but I really consider you my only family, apart from Jonny and Rosie, I've been thinking, for a while actually…" Jac said before Jonny interrupted

"Oh no that's dangerous Naylor!" He said smiling to Sacha,

"Shut up Maconie! … Eliot where were we, oh yeah, I've been thinking that that as you are such a great father figure to me, I, well me and Jonny would like you to be in Rosie's life, as her grandfather!" Jac said, still holding onto her stomach as Jonny watched on proudly knowing what she was going to ask him, at this point Eliot was in tears at what Jac had just asked him,

"I'll be honoured to be this little girls grandfather, Thank you Jac and you to Jonathan" Eliot said sobbing as he walked over to the cot to give little Rosie-Mae her teddy that he bought her. He looked into the cot where the little girl was asleep, "I'm proud of her already, she has amazing parents in you two! He said softly so he didn't wake her, Jac, Jonny and Sacha joined Eliot and stood by the cot and smiled, Jonny wrapper him arm around Jac's waist as he still knew she was feeling uncomfortable, he then stood there thinking, almost in a daze, as he looked at Jac with the most important people in her life, seeing her so happy, which he had not seen in a while due to her having a difficult pregnancy, he then thought that it was the right time to ask her to be his wife, they had been together for over a year, on and off, but they clearly loved each other.

"She's beautiful, Jac and Jonny, absolutely beautiful!" Sacha said, breaking the silence, beaming with pride.

Mo then knocked gently on the door along with a midwife and Mr T,

"Right if I could just ask you all to wait outside whist Mr T see's to Jac please, Jonny would you like to come with me, we are just going to take Rosie-Mae to see paed's if that's ok Jac?" the midwife said looking at the couple, Jac nodded and lay on the bed so Mr T could examine her, Jonny picked up Rosie and carried her carefully to the paediatric ward. Once the room was clear, Mr T examined Jac, He seemed a bit apprehensive towards Jac due to past experience of her manners and attitude.

"I don't bite you know?" Jac said trying to start a conversation with him,

"I-I-I-I know I'm just concentrating, now when did the pains start, was it before the labour or shortly after?" He asked her, a bit more relaxed now,

"They started about an hour after I Delivered, it was more uncomfortable than a pain!" Jac explained calmly,

"Ok, then , well I'm going to do an ultrasound, by the sounds of it, it could b from tensing your stomach muscles during labour and just the adrenalin wearing off, nothing to do with the endometriosis, but I'll go and get the machine sorted and I'll be straight back, ok?" Mr T said waiting for an answer,

"That's fine!" Jac said. Mr T left the room to go and fetch a portable ultrasound machine, soon after he left, Jonny had returned to the room with Rosie-Mae,

"What did they say?" Jac asked looking concerned. "She's fine, she's been signed off, a paeds nurse is gonna come down and see us soon to get Rosie's details for her hospital noted, but other than that she's perfect!" Jonny said smiling as he looked at his girlfriend, Jac Smiled,

"Mr T has got to do an ultrasound, he reckons its my stomach muscles and not the endometriosis, so that's good!" Jac sais filling Jonny in about the examination.

Mr T then returned to the room with the ultrasound machine and sets it up,

"Are you ready Ms Naylor?" He asks holding the cold gel bottle,

"Yes lets see what this is!" Jac Said sounding positive

He then squeezes some gel on to her abdomen and moves the scanner across the lower area,

"Well… just as I thought, it's just your muscles, as you can see the wall of your womb is fine and intact, we will start you on the meds for the endo straight away, just to prevent a flare up and ill ask a nurse to get you some morphine to take the pain away, so then you can enjoy your daughter more." Mr T said to Jac who was looking very relieved by the news.

"Thank you Mr T, much appreciated!" Jac said wiping the gel from her stomach, Mr T then nodded and left the room.

Mo, Eliot and Sacha entered the room, all leaning against the window ledge, suddenly Rosie-Mae started to make little sounds before letting out a big cry,

"I'll get her!" Jonny said, leaving Jac to lye down, as she looked exhausted,

"Ohh my little princess, whats wrong? Daddy's here my wee girl" Jonny said gently rocking his little girl side to side, Jac, Eliot, Mo and Sacha watched on as Jonny soothed his daughter,

"That's better!, Shall we give granddad a cuddle Rosie?"Jonny said walking over to Eliot, Eliot held out is arms, ready to receive the little girl, gently rocking her as she made a murmur.

"Would you like a photo taking Granddad?" Jonny said taking his phone out to capture the moment,

"Hello Rosie-Mae its Granddad, you are so beautiful!" He said whilst Jonny was taking the picture, Eliot then walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge next to Jac, "She's Beautiful, she really is and ever so lucky to have parents like you two!" Eliot sais like a proud parent.

"She's lucky to have a family like this, her Aunt Mo, Uncle Sacha, Granddad Eliot and me and Jonny!" Jac said proudly as she looked at Eliot with her daughter. Sacha, Mo, and Jonny looked on smiling as Jac and Eliot were talking.

"Jac's being very nice to everyone, being a mother's really softened her, hasn't it?" Mo said nudging Jonny,

"Yeah she's a real natural with Rosie, I know she's only a couple of hours old but she's melted her heart!" Jonny said talking about his girlfriend. Eliot and Jac then turned around facing the others both with tears in their eyes,

"Ooo lets have a squeeze!" Mo said walking over to Eliot as he passed her Rosie.

"Hello there Rosie, It's auntie Mo! Arent you a littly beauty, yes you are!" Mo said cooing over the new born, "Uncle Sacha's itching for a cuddle off of you but he will have to wait because it's my turn!" Mo added smiling at Rosie who was wriggling around in her arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sacha and the others stood there laughing at what Mo was saying to the little girl,

"Ha Mo, I'll wait my turn , don't you worry, Rosie will be having a big squeeze off of uncle Sacha!" Sacha said chuckling to himself,

Jonny then suddenly felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, he pulled out his phone and looked at the screen to see that it was Ollie calling him,

"I'll be right back, I need to take this!" Jonny said excusing himself from the room, "Don't be too long Jonny, the midwife will be here soon!" Jac said as he left the room. He then shut the door and answered the phone,

"Hello Ollie, how's the room coming along?" Jonny asked,

"We have everything we think you need, we are just on the way to your flat, but there's a problem… the shop were adamant to deliver the cot, we did argue the point with them but they were not having any of it!" Ollie said, slightly worried as to how Jonny was going to reply, Jonny stood there, he ran his hand through his hair and let out a big sigh, "Oh god, did they say when they were going to deliver it?" Jonny said with panic in his voice, "Not until Friday!" Ollie said.

"Oh my goodness, did you tell them that my girlfriend and daughter are being discharged tomorrow possibly today!" Jonny said raising his voice a little, as he didn't know what to do, "Right Ollie text me their number and get everything else set up at the flat" Jonny added.

"Ok bye mate!" Ollie said before hanging up the phone. A few seconds later Jonny's phone buzzed again as he received the text containing the number, he then dials the number and waits for an answer,

"Hello, mother care, Izzy speaking, how can I Help?" the person on the other end of the phone said,

"Hello, My names Jonny Maconie, my friends Ollie Valentines and Chantelle Lane have just visited your shop to buy a cot for a new born and were told that they couldn't take it home with them today!" Jonny said to the women,

"Oh yes, they came about an hour ago, the reason why they couldn't take it today was because we were quite busy in the shop and…" She said before Jonny interrupted her,

"You were busy? I am too busy to be calling you now, but I made the time to do so. My girlfriend and newborn daughter are being discharged today and there is nowhere for my child to sleep because you were too busy!" Jonny said with anger in his voice,

"Im sorry sir, not my fault, you have had long enough time to prepare for your daughters arrival!" the women said rudely down the phone,

"Excuse me we were not expecting her for another 5 weeks! Now I expect you to allow my friends to collect this cot today else I will file a formal complaint against your customer service" Jonny said furiously before hanging up the phone, he then began to text Ollie as he saw the midwife heading for Jac's room, the text message read, 'Ollie sorted it out, just go and pick it up, they should be more that understanding now! Just ask for Izzy'

Jonny then returned to the room, as his friends and colleagues were leaving, "You off?" Jonny said calming himself down, "Yeah got to get on with work, Wards don't run themselves you know!, see you soon Jonny mac and congrats Rosie's a beaut!" Mo said whilst walking,

Jonny then walked into the room as Jac was sorting out the gifts that they had just received,

"Is everything ok Jonny?" Jac asked as she noticed him walk in the room, "Nothing I can't handle my love!" Jonny said not wanting to worry Jac. Five minutes later a midwife knocked on the door,

"Come in!" Jac called, "Right Jac, how are you feeling? Still uncomfortable?" The midwife said as she shut the door,

"Yes very uncomfortable!" Jac replied holding onto her stomach,

"Ok then my dear, I'll give you some morphine for the pain and your endometriosis meds, then we'll get cracking on the little ones details ok?" The midwife said jotting down the medicine dosages in Jac's hospital notes, she then turned around to the locked cupboard and got out 5ml of morphine and the endo meds. She then walked over to Jac who was whispering to Jonny, begging him to tell her what's wrong, she then injected the morphine and endo meds in Jac's IV line, "These might sting a little when they go in my dear!" the midwife said as she was administering the drugs, Jac moved her hand slightly as they went in, "Thank you!" Jac said quietly to the midwife. "Right then shall we do this paperwork?" she said picking up the note pad and walking over to the couple who were now sitting next to eachother,

"Ok I need Baby's full name, DOB, weight, length, birth time and your details as she's a minor, just like your names, occupations, address, DOB's stuff like that" the nurse said turning to a blank page in the note pad,

Jac and Jonny looked at each other as she mentioned address, "Erm we are in talks about address at the moment…" Jonny said in his thick Scottish accent as Jac who was still looking at him thinking, "No, no were not" she said to the midwife, before looking at Jonny, "We'll move into yours, it makes sense really, your place is much bigger than my place, I've been meaning to move out for a while anyway" Jac said looking at Jonny as his face lit up, knowing that this is what he wanted, to be a family all together. "Ok, that's, erm, er!" Jonny was speechless at what he had just heard,

"Right then, what's baby's full name!" the midwife said looking at the couple, who were holding hands now,

"Her names Rosie-Mae Maconie, Obviously she was born today, 21.01.14, the address is 23 paddock lane, she weighed, 7lbs 4 ozs and was 31 cms in length!" Jac said as the midwife took note,

"Right, what's your details then Mum?" The midwife asked,

"Jac Naylor, Cardiothoracic surgeon on Darwin ward" Jac said turning to Jonny, as did the midwife, "And dad?" The midwife said,

"Jonny Maconie, Transplant co-ordinator and Charge nurse on Darwin ward" he said quickly, "Okie dokie, I'll get these on the system for you and send them off to paeds" The midwife said standing up,

"Do you know when I'll be discharged?" Jac asked before she left, "I don't see why you can't be discharged today, as long as you feel ok in yourself and can manage the endo pain!" The midwife said to Jac holding onto the notes.

"Yeah I can manage it, I have Jonny to help me and Rosie" Jac replied.

"Right then I'll go fetch Mr T and the consultant to come and give you the all clear!" she replied before strolling off.

Jonny and Jac looked at each other, each with the look of terror on their faces,

"Did you mean what you said, about moving in with me?" Jonny said to Jac who looked in a state of shock, "Yeah I can't wait we can be a family together!" she said smiling at her boyfriend,

"Next you'll be saying you want to be my wife!" Jonny said joking around, "Yeah why not! But you'll have to propose properly before we announce it!" Jac replied smiling at Jonny as he pulled a shocked face,

"Are you being serious? You you want to be my wife?" Jonny said stuttering slighty, as he spoke. Jac replied with a simple nod and sat up to cuddle Jonny, "Oh my gosh ! Motherhood has really changed you, if I'd have asked you while you were pregnant you would have told me to bog off!" Jonny said laughing, "Shut up Jonny before I change my mind!" Jac said joking as she snuggled in against her fiancé.

…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jac and Jonny-The new parents

… Jonny and Jac sat there for a moment, cuddling up to each other, "Were gonna be such a good little family, me, you and Rosie in our home!" Jonny said still smiling as he held his fiancé tightly, then all of a sudden, Jonny's phone vibrated, he shuffled around so he could get to his phone and looked at the screen.

"Looks like a picture message!" Jonny said as he opened the message.

"Oh my goodness! It's beautiful, they've done it, they've actually done it!" Jonny whispered to himself as he looked at the picture that he had just received. "What have who done Jonny!" Jac asked curiously, Jonny turned his phone around so it faced Jac, as she looked at the picture she gasped, she was lost for words at what she saw,

"Oh my… is that Rosie's room!" Jac ask still staring at the picture. "Ollie and Chantelle, they done our daughters room, I-i-its more than I could have asked them to do, I love it, and im sure Rosie-Mae is gonna love it too!" Jonny said as he sat down next to Jac on the bed. They both sat there staring at the picture of their little girls room, with soft pink walls, decorated with family pictures, one of Jac, one of Jonny and their first family photo together, which was only taken a few moments after Rosie-Mae's birth, the bright white cot shone in the sunlight and reflected off of the pink rabbit bedding accompanied by a soft rabbit stuffed animal, "I-i-i-i-it's perfect!" Jac said as she placed her hand on Jonny's hand, "It must have cost a fortune!" She added, "It doesn't matter about the price, no expence spared for our baby girl!" Jonny replied.

A few moment later Mr T and the consultant knocked at the door, before entering the room,

"How are you feeling now my dear?" The consultant asked Jac who was standing by Rosie-Mae's cot, "Much better thanks!" Jac replied

"Right we are going to examine you and Rosie and then you should be able to go home!" The consultant said, "Would you mind lying down for me my dear?" she added, gesturing Jac to come to the bed. As they were examining Jac, Jonny saw to his daughter, he picked out a pink Minnie mouse all in one suit, Rosie's blanket and a teddy and began to change her, "Right my darling, shall we change you, let's get you a clean nappy shall we, yeah!" Jonny said to his little girl as he changed her, he then gently put Rosie in her all in one suit carefully, trying not to knock the plug where her umbilical cord was cut as he did it up.

Jac then sat up as the consultant and Mr T had finished their examination, "Everything seems fine, I've got your prescription here for your endo meds, again start them straight away and I'll make you an appointment to see me again in about 6 weeks time" Mr T said passing Jac the piece of paper, as the consultant checked Rosie over. "Ok Rosie-Mae's fine as well so if you wanna get yourself cleaned up, theres a shower room just through there and towels then your free to leave, just before you leave though come to the desk and we can sign yours and Rosie's discharge papers!" The consultant said before they both left the room.

"This is it then, we are on our own with a new born!" Jac said as she looked at Jonny with worry in her eyes, Jonny placed both of his hands on Jac's and said, "We can do it Jac, You can do it, you're a great mother, we are in this together!" Jonny said trying to reassure the first time mum, "Right you go and get a shower, you'll feel much better after, here's a change of clothes and I'll give Rosie a bottle before we leave ok?" Jonny added as he handed Jac a change of clothes, Jac smiled at Jonny as she grabbed the clothes off of him, "Thank you for today, I couldn't have done it without you!" She said before turning towards the bathroom.

Jonny was now standing by Rosie-Mae's cot sorting out all their belongings, placing all the gifts into a large bag,

"I think we brought the whole contents of your flat you know!" Jonny shouted into Jac, "I didn't pack the bag, I was on Darwin this morning, remember!" Jac shouted back laughing. 10 minutes later Jac emerged out of the bathroom, "Are you ready Jonny!" She said as she walked towards him, "As we'll ever be!" He replied, "Here you sit in the chair…"He added, "Im not an invalid, I can walk!" Jac answered as she picked up the car seat carefully as her daughter slept, Jonny grabbed the bags and they both left the room. As they were walking along the corridor, Jonny realised he had to fetch his spare house key from Darwin, "Jac we need to make a detour on our way, I need to get my spare house key from my locker!" He said as he began to struggle with the bags, "Ok, ill come up with you, I have to get something from my office anyway!" She replied as they arrived at maternity reception, "Jac Naylor and Rosie-Mae Maconie, were being discharged, I've got to sign the discharge papers!" Jac said to the receptionist as she placed Rosie-s car seat down on the floor. "Here you go my dear, sign just here and the same on Rosie's ok!" The receptionist said handing Jac the papers. Jac handed the two forms back and picked up the car seat, "Thank you for everything!" she said as she saw her midwife, who replied with a simple nod, and then the new parents were on their way as a little family.

As they approached the lift they both paused for a moment, "Are you ready for this, you know everyone's going to want to have a look at her don't you?" Jonny asked Jac who had gone a little pale in the face, "Yeah im ready,lets get it over and done with!" Jac replied as they walked into the lift.

As the lift reached Darwin Jac felt a sudden urge to be sick, as if she was nervous to see her collegues after the days events, as it was only this morning she was working there before her waters had broken, Jonny looked at Jac with a smile on his face as though he had planned something to happen on their visit to the ward. A few moments later the lift door opened, "Are you ok Jac?" Jonny asked as he could see the colour draining from Jac's already pale sking, she nodded and looked at him, Jonny grabbed her free hand and led her to her's and Eliot's office on the other side of Darwin. She could sense that something wasn't right, as the ward was unusually quiet. They both headed for the office, Jonny still smiling away to himself for the whole walk and Jac, who was looking down at her daughter, who was wrapped up in her cosy blanket. Jonny then released her hand and opened the office door, "After you my dear!" Jonny said placing his hand on her back, gently guiding her in, little did she know that the whole of the Darwin team and sacha were in there with gifts for the 'Janny' baby as they all referred to her throughout Jac's pregnancy.

"Surprise" they all said quietly as they knew baby Rosie-Mae was in attendance. Jac was taken aback, overcome with emotion at the surprise that her collegues and Jonny had planned, she then looked at Jonny and placed Rosie-Mae down on the floor, "Thank you everyone!" Jac said before giving Jonny a hug for all his efforts, "Thank you! I love you!" Jac whispered in his ear as they cuddled.


	7. Chapter 7

**Jac and Jonny- The New Parents **

**Chapter 7**

…

…"_Surprise" they all said quietly as they knew Baby Rosie-Mae was in attendance, Jac was taken aback, overcome with emotion at the surprise that her colleagues and Jonny had planned, she looked at Jonny and placed Rosie-Mae down on the floor. "Thank you everyone!" Jac said before giving Jonny a hug for all his efforts, "Thank you! I love you!" Jac whispered in his ear as they cuddled…_

"Right I think its uncle Sacha's turn for a cuddle now! What do you think Rosie-Mae?" Sacha said as he headed towards Jac and Jonny, "Of course it is, she's been dying for an uncle Sacha cuddle since you left earlier!" Jonny said as he unstrapped his daughter from her car seat and handed her to Sacha, Sacha then began to gently sway side to side to soothe the little girl as she let out a little murmur, "Oh guys, she's so beautiful!" Sacha said as she looked into his best friend's daughters bright blue eyes. Jac and Jonny both stood by Jac's desk as they looked on, "I'm so proud of you Jac, you know that don't you?" Jonny said, wrapping his arm around Jac's waist and pulling her closer to him, Jac then turned to face Jonny, with a big smile on her face, "I know, I'm very proud of you as well!" Jac replied moments later, before wrapping her arms around Jonny, squeezing him tightly.

A few moments later the couple turned around and looked at the crowd of people who were cooing and staring at their new born little girl, who looked so content and happy to be in their presence as she slept, still in the arms of her Uncle Sacha. Eliot then walked up to Jac and Jonny, "Do you mind if I borrow Jonny for a moment Jac?" He said looking at Jonny and Jac, who both had a confused expression on their faces, as to why Eliot wanted to speak to Jac alone, "Of Course, I'll go and check on Rosie!" Jac said kissing Jonny on the lips before heading towards the crowd of people and their daughter. Eliot then lead Jonny outside the office on to the ward, as it was much quieter than in the room, to have a chat, "What was it you wanted to talk about Eliot?" Jonny asked, as he crossed his arms. Eliot stood there for a moment, rubbing his hands together nervously, finally he spoke, "Y-you know how much Jac means to me? I've known her for years, I've treated her like my own Daughter Martha, and It means so much to me when I see her happy.." Eliot began, pausing so he could wipe the tears that were forming in his eyes, "Yes, I can see the way she looks at you when you're together, you mean a lot to her Eliot!" Jonny said, as Eliot tried to compose himself, "… she means a lot to me too, this is why I wanted to give you this ring, I've heard your planning on proposing to her, this is ring was my wives, I want you to give it Jac, it would mean a lot to me if you did!" Eliot finished, as he pulled out the stunning, white gold ring, with a large princess cut diamond, surrounded by many smaller diamonds, on top. "Eliot, are you sure, this was your wives ring, and don't you want to keep it safe?" Jonny said, looking at the beautiful ring, which was sitting in a velvet red box, "No, I want Jac to have it, I know you will both keep it safe and it will bring many happy years of marriage along with it!" Eliot replied, handing him the box and closing his hand. Jonny stood there for a moment, just staring at the box that he had just been given, he then looked up to face Eliot and walked a little closer to him, "Eliot, thank you so much, she's gonna love it!" Jonny said as he moved in to hug Eliot. "Right shall we get back in there, Jac will be wondering where you got to!" Eliot said, placing his hand on Jonny's shoulders to guide him back to the room.

As they both got back to room, they saw Jac sitting at her desk, cradling Rosie as she was drinking her bottle, they both closed the door quietly trying not to startle to tiny tot and walked over to Jac and Rosie, all the rest of the staff were talking amongst themselves, and looking at the different items of clothing that the new parents had received for their daughter, "Everything ok you two?" Jac said, curious as to what took them so long, and why both of their eyes were red and puffy, "Yes, everything is just fine, perfect in fact!" jonny said as he quickly looked at Eliot, placing his hand behind his back. Jac then began to wind her daughter until she let out a loud burp,"That's better, my little princess!" Jac said and she stood up, "Would you like to hold her Eliot?" Jac said as she began to pass Rosie over to Eliot, who was stood there with his arms out ready to receive the little girl. Jac then tidied away all of the bottles and blankets and placed them inside her hand bag. Jonny saw this as the perfect opportunity to propose to Jac, he then thought whether she would mind being put on the spot and be asked a big question like this in front of all these people, but she wanted to be proposed to properly and that's what he was going to do. Quickly before Jac turned around Jonny got down on one knee, trying to steady himself as he knealt down, Jac then turned around and looked at Jonny, who still had his hand behind his back, at this point most of the people were looking at the couple, trying to register what Jonny was doing, "Jac, I love you so much and I want to ask you something!" Jonny said to Jac, who was looking at him with a confused expression on her face, "Jonny, what are you doing?" Jac whispered to Jonny as she saw all the people looking at them, "Jac, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" Jonny finally blurted out to a confused Jac, revealing the glistening ring, the room fell silent, Jac stood there frozen, and slightly in shock at what she had just been asked, there was an eerie pause, until seconds later Jac responded, "Erm… Yes! Of course ill marry you , you fool!" Jac finally said, helping Jonny up, Jonny then placed the ring on her finger and they both kissed passionately, Jac didn't seem to care that everyone was looking at them, she was happy. Eliot stood there next to the couple, almost in tears again as he felt a huge amount of pride and proudness towards the loved up couple, as he held , his 'Granddaughter', there little bundle of joy….

**Sorry for the lack of updates, I ran out of ideas and work has been super busy, I will try and update again soon.**

**Enjoy reading, Please R and R xx**


End file.
